darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Edith Collins
Edith Collins was the matriarch of the Collins family from the time of her husband’s death in 1863 until her death in 1897. Her husband was Gabriel Collins and they had a son, Geoffrey, who sired four children, Edward, Judith, Carl, and Quentin. She carried to her grave the Collins family secret. Marriage to Gabriel Collins After she married Gabriel, Edith begged her father-in-law, Daniel Collins, to let them live in the Old House, but he refused telling her "If you want to be a Collins, you must live in Collinwood" (706). The marriage was a loveless one and she always hated Collinwood, but lived there until her death. The Ballroom In 1874, Edith's past concerning a mysterious walled-up ballroom and a man named Redmond Van Buren returns to haunt her, as recounted in the Big Finish audio drama Dress Me in Dark Dreams. The Family Secret Before he died, Daniel Collins passed on the family secret to Edith, which was that in the family mausoleum there was a relative who suffered under the curse of vampirism: Barnabas Collins. The secret originated with Joshua Collins, who passed it on to Daniel. Daniel should have passed it on directly to his eldest son, but instead shared it with Edith. Whether it was shared with the eldest son before his death is not revealed. Edith was determined to pass the secret on to her oldest male grandson, Edward, but when Barnabas appeared before her, looking exactly like his portrait and wearing the same jewelry, she blurted out to Barnabas that he was the family secret, then lost her tenuous grip on reality. By the time Edward arrived at her bed, she believed Daniel had come for her (706). Death Before she died, Edith told Edward that “Judith did kind things for me while you were gone away. I know why she did it; she thinks she’s getting the money. You, Edward, you are not kind, you shouldn’t have gone away and left" (706). When Edith died, Magda was reading Carl’s tarot cards. She said there was much money, more than anyone knew. She next said that everyone would be very surprised. She said there is murder but Edith had the last laugh. Next, she said the money would not stay with whoever got it. She then turned over the death card and realized Edith was dead, and had died without telling Edward what the family secret was. However, Magda knew that someone else did know the secret and told Carl (706). Edith’s will The part of Edith Collins lying in her coffin was played by Natalie Norwick in episodes 708-710 (uncredited). Altered time-line Edith Collins is later shown to have died in 1840, by the hand of her husband, Gabriel. This contradicts what had previously been established during 1897. So, either Julia's and Barnabas' presence in 1840 altered history, or Edith Collins only appeared to die in 1840. Appearances 701, 704, 705, 706, 708, 709, 710, 1119, 1146, 1154/1155, 1160, 1161, 1186 Collins, Edith Collins, Edith Collins, Edith Category:Witches